Be Gentle Please...
by ashley-chan
Summary: Kagome talks Inu-Yasha into doing something new... will it hurt the first time? ^^; Only one way to find out! Waffy + cute all around! R+R!


-Title- Be Gentle Please...  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Inu-Yasha (I wish I had Inu-baby tho`!) so don't sue me. ^^;  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kagome?" a familiar voice said quiety.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered back.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked uncertain about the girl's idea.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, now hurry up and let me do it, before you regret agreeing to this."  
  
"But.... I don't know if we should be doing this.... What if someone finds out?" he said.  
  
"Stop being such a baby, and come over here already. How do you expect me to touch you if you keep sitting in that tree branch? We don't have all day, you know..."  
  
Sighing, the hanyou obliged to her wishes, and jumped down to the ground. Facing her, he peered into her eyes, trying to figure out what to do. He was in turmoil. He didn't know if he should stay or run for his life.  
  
After all, he had never done anything like this, even though she said it would hurt her more than it would hurt him. He didn't understand how that could possibly be, but he knew that she would never lie to him or hurt him...  
  
"I still don't know if we should do this.... I've never done anything like this before, and I'm not sure that you know what you are doing to me, anyway...."  
  
"Nani? Of course I know what I'm doing! I'll have you know that I do this every month! I admit that I was scared also, after all it *was* my first time and I didn't know what to expect, but after the first time you get used to it and even enjoy it...." she tried to reason with him.  
  
Grabbing him by his soft ears, she pulled him to her and whispered in his ear, "Now turn around, please. I can't do this unless you have your back towards me..."  
  
Turning quite red at her nearness, he did as she said, sitting on the floor as she kneeled behind him, touching his hair softly. "Now, I don't know how demons would react to this, but if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop, okay? I don't want to do anything you don't want...."  
  
Nodding, he tensed slightly, trusting this girl completly. His ears perked up as a "snip" sound reached his ears, and he shifted slightly, nervous as hell.  
  
"Mou, I can't do this unless you keep still! Stop moving!" she said exasperated.  
  
Once again, he sat down and stayed still as she continued with her movements and ministrations. After a few tense moments, the sounds stopped and she sighed, tired from the atmosphere that he had created from the start. Due to his innocence at what she was doing and his fear at not understanding why she wanted to do it, he still managed to trust in her and grit his teeth as she snipped slowly, trying to not scare him too much.  
  
Deciding to calm him down, she took out her brush, and started to brush his hair softly. Seeing his shoulders slump slightly, she continued taking that as a good sign. It seemed that her plan to ease his nervous body was working with every brush she gave to his long silky hair.  
  
After about an hour of her taking care of him, she stopped, and looked at his back. His body showed that he was quite comfortable now, his ears pinned to his head, showing that he had relaxed after her actions. Deciding to see if he had enjoyed all the hard work she had put into her plan, she quietly called his name. "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Not hearing a response, she tried again, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"...."  
  
Smiling, she heard the soft purring that came out of his chest and rumbled in his throat. His eyes were closed lightly, and his body was resting on top of hers slightly, taking comfort in her smell and the long well worth attention she gave to his hair. Deciding that perhaps it was a good idea to rest a bit also, she picked up the loose short strands that she had cut from his mane of silver hair...  
  
After all, with beautiful hair like his, it's a sin to not take care of it properly. He had so many tangles and split ends! After all, desperate times call for desperate measures. Good thing that I didn't have to cut hardly anything. He practically has perfect hair without even trying! I envy him.... I want his hair to be perfect and smooth like it should always be.... she thought tenderly.  
  
Running her hand through his now tangle-less and perfect silver hair, she took comfort in his show of affection and trust in her. With time, she had come to realize that she loved him, and deep inside, she knew that he felt the same way. His dozing off in her arms was proof of that....  
  
That and his willingness to letting me take care of his hair! she thought, her eyes sparkling with affection at the half-dog demon, finding him utterly adorable. Seeing him like this was an odd sight, and she was enjoying every second of the peaceful atmosphere now surrounding them, warming them.  
  
Putting the hair brush and scissors down to one side, she encircled her arms around his waist, letting him cuddle into her warmth, embracing him. Kissing the tip of his ears, she settled herself against the tree trunk, and fell into a blissful sleep with the man she loved in her arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I have always loved Inu-baby's hair and I just wish that I would have the chance to brush it and tend to it.... Oh well ^^; Hope you liked it and that it created a little waff in you. Notice how I tried to make it a bit perverted at the beginning? I'm like that by nature I guess...lol ^_~ Please R+R, I want to know if you enjoyed my work! Till next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
